Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a CEC and fan structure.
Description of Related Art
Traditional rack servers have slides and cable management arms to allow hot replacement of fans and cards (PCIe, Memory, etc.). The cable management arm often times impedes access to PDUs (power distribution units), blocks air flow in the back of the system, makes it difficult to close the rack door, and actually makes cable routing more difficult. In addition, if not done properly, cable connections can break when the unit is slid out for service. Because of these negatives, many customers do not even install the cable management arm provided with their system.